You made her cry?
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Did Major Fulman upset Sciezska when he asked her if she knew any girls for lt. Havoc to date?


She felt awful.

Looking in the reflection opposite her she saw herself. Except rather than the usual, she saw red blotchy eyes, tear stained cheeks and a running nose.

"Get a grip Sciezska" she told herself sternly grabbing a paper tower and blowing her nose. She had come in here after Warrant officer Fulman had asked her advice on getting a girlfriend for Lt Havoc. _HE ACTED LIKE I WASN'T EVEN FEMALE! _ She let out a drawn out sob feeling fresh tears brimming at the corners of her sore eyes. Wiping them she headed back to the room containing her boss, Lt Hughes and to her work.

"Sciezska! You look terrible, are you sick?" The man asked after handing her a file to copy.  
"Ano…." She began raspily  
"I know what will cheer you up!" he screamed pulling out pictures of Elysia.  
Seeing the cute girl Sciezska felt worse. _Damn, even a three year old is cuter than I am, and she doesn't even need to be! _Placing her head on her arms she began to sob in earnest.  
Hughes' eyes widened, he wasn't totally unused to this reaction, but usually people were running at the same time. Something must be wrong. Looking back at his memories over the day he realised she had bloodshot eyes and faint tearstains after lunch and was well, now sobbing.  
"Um….Sciezska…." Hughes said trying to think of what he did to comfort Glacia which he could use to help his secretary (and not get divorced or arrested for) he rubbed her back.

Eventually she broke in to soft hiccups and sitting up wiped her eyes.  
"S,s,sorry Hughes-sama" she said  
"That's fine….what happened?"  
She shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose where the now removed glasses would usually rest. "Its, its nothing, I'm just being silly"  
"Cha" He said sitting opposite her "Tell"  
"I, I just feel really depressed…. Warrant officer Fulman bumped into me in the hallway….."  
"I'LL GET HIM FOR YOU SCIEZSKA!" Hughes said jumping to his feet and racing to the door, he found he couldn't move.  
"Eh?"  
Sciezska was hugging his legs, tears streaming down her face "Please don't do that Hughes-sama!"  
"Okay, okay Sciezska" he said sitting her back down and sensing her layer of gloom "but if he upset you so much from bumping you…."  
"That didn't upset me…he was nice and helped me pick everything up…"  
Hughes looked at her confused "Then why are you upset?"  
"Because" she sniffed "Because he asked me if I knew any Cute, cheerful, single girls for lt. Havoc to DATE!" she let out a wail and buried her head in her arms again

His mind was trying to escape, _why would that upset her? He was asking for advice… _his brain clicked _oh Kama…. _"Um Sciezska..." He said sitting on the desk awkwardly, he patted her back remembering that helped last time "I'm sure he didn't mean to insinuate you're not pretty….and defiantly didn't mean you're not intelligent, I'm sure he just respects your advice…"  
"Really…?" She said looking up at him with wet eyes  
"Hai!" he said silently congratulating himself on a job well done when she spoke again

"Ano…..Sir…what should I do?"  
He absentmindedly patted her shoulder "I shouldn't worry about it, after all you haven't got a boyfriend to impress…." He cursed himself as she began to sob "err…I'll be at Mustangs office" he said running out

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RIGHT!"

The shout made everyone jump, especially as it was accompanied by their office door slamming open.  
Roy Mustang almost lost his trousers as he felt his personal assistant jump. It didn't help that she was holding a gun to his head whilst making him do paperwork. When the person holding a gun jumps, it's not fun.  
Luckily she put it away as soon as Hughes appeared greeting the man with a polite smile. Maes however had none of it and marched up to Fulman slamming his hands on the desk.  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" he shouted  
Shocked the grey haired warrant officer didn't say anything in response.  
The whole office was silent. Roy was sat there eyeing his best friend wearily wondering what had angered the usually calm man (well calm except when it came to his wife/daughter)  
"Hughes-sama?" Hawkeye said tentatively. "What's wrong?"  
"ASK HIM!" He said pointing at Fulman, who unsuccessfully had tried to crawl away. Hawkeye stood in front of him.  
"Well?" she asked  
"Ano, I don't know what he's on about" he replied standing  
"YOU, YOU" Hughes said poking the man in the chest "ASKED SCIEZSKA IF SHE KNEW ANY CUTE, CHEERFUL WOMEN WITH A PERSONALITY!"  
Most of the men in the room looked at Hughes as if he had gone mad. The sole woman however gasped and hit Fulman over the head with a folder. "YOU BAKA!"  
She saluted Roy "Permission to attend to this matter SIR"  
"Err…sure" Roy replied

"I shall go sort out Sciezska Hughes-sama!" she said saluting Hughes before walking away.  
Hughes stood there a moment before turning back to the room.  
"Ano….I didn't realise I had upset her…" Fulman said  
"Don't worry!" Hughes replied, grinning "Here, let's look at some pictures whilst Hawkeye returns!"


End file.
